Pirates of the Caribbean 3 The Curse Returns
by XxDeppxX
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is being hunted down by Barbossa's crew. They plan to kill him. They go on an adventure to find Barbossa's crew, before they find Jack.


Pirates of the Caribbean 3- The Curse Returns

The Black Pearl sailed through the severe night storm, and she could not hold on much longer. The crew ran around trying to keep her steady.

"We should drop anchor Captain! The sails are about to fall!" shouted Mr Gibbs, but Captain Jack Sparrow held firmly onto the wheel.

"We're not far from Tortuga now. She can hold on for a bit longer I think!" Jack cried, as he held his compass in front of him. He quickly turned the wheel to port, and the Pearl splashed into a huge wave.

"Get back to work you dogs! Don't give up!" screamed Jack, and the crew vigorously scrubbed the decks and sorted out the sails.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. The ship tilted forwards and the crew was hurled to the front of the ship. Jack let go of the wheel, and it span round quickly and the ship was level. But Mr Gibbs leaned over the side of the ship and noticed a massive hole in between two of the gun ports.

"I've found a hole, Captain! We should abandon ship!" said Mr Gibbs, as the prison cells below the deck were getting flooded. Jack ran down on to the deck and grabbed onto a rope attached to a sail. He swung over the side and fell into the sea. The crew soon followed.

Jack and the crew saw that they had crashed into the side of Tortuga and they quickly swam to the nearest shore.

Some people on the island saw what was going on, and helped to get the ship onto the shore using a lot of rope. Jack stood behind them with Mr Gibbs, who was examining the hole in the side of the Pearl.

"Hmm. The hole's to big for us to fix, Captain. We'll have to let her sink. There's nothing we can do for the Black Pearl now." he sighed.

"No," replied Jack. "The Black Pearl is my ship. Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. Savvy?"

"Aye, Captain. In that case, I will go and tell the rest of the crew that we should fix the hole." said Mr Gibbs.

"Aye. But for now, I need a drink. Watch your back too. There seems to be some commotion outside the tavern." said Jack.

As they walked into the tavern, they dodged all the fighting people and knocked over chairs. They managed to find a spare table in a strangely quiet corner of the tavern. They sat down with their ale, and from the window, they watched the Black Pearl being fixed.

"Now. Me and the crew still have no idea why we are here. You've kept quiet all through the journey." said Mr Gibbs.

"Well, I'll tell you why. Shortly after I killed Barbossa and the Aztec gold curse was lifted, his crew wanted to wreak vengeance on his killer. And they know it was me. So they are coming after me. I'm trying to find them before they find me." replied Jack.

"How did you find out all this?" asked Mr Gibbs.

"When I was in Port Royal and I was about to be hanged. I heard Norrington talking to Governor Swann. He said that he had questioned Barbossa's crew about what was going on. They told him, of course. Otherwise Norrington would have had them murdered. Apparently, just before he had them locked away, he heard Twigg shouting, "Whoever killed Barbossa is gonna get it! Jack will pay for this!". So that is how I found out." said Jack.

* * *

They looked out of the window and saw another ship heading towards the island. It looked like one of Port Royal's ships, but it was sailing under the pirate brand!

Suddenly, they heard cannon fire. Then a cannon ball shot at lightning speed through the tavern wall, and Jack and Mr Gibbs ran for it. Then the ship stopped on the shore and the crew jumped off and ran towards the tavern.

"It's Barbossa's crew, Captain! And they've taken the Dauntless from Port Royal! They must have escaped from jail!" cried Mr Gibbs.

"They've found me! How did they… Oh no… the Pearl!" said Jack, and he grabbed his pistol. But then he remembered he had no ammunition.

"Oh god! Look's like we're gonna have to run. NOW!" shouted Jack. He ran with Mr Gibbs into a large barn and locked the door.

"These people are trying to kill us!" screamed Mr Gibbs.

"No. They're trying to kill me! Quick. Let's get out the back." replied Jack, and they ran for the door at the back of the barn.

They rattled the door handle, but it was too stiff.

"Oh no! It's not opening!" cried Mr Gibbs. There was a loud banging on the front door.

"Hide in the hay! Hurry up!" said Jack.

They jumped into a large bail of hay and covered themselves up. They suddenly heard the door being blasted open. They heard silent, indistinct talking. Then Jack heard Twigg talking. He breathed in deeply.

"Hmm, I can smell that stupid fleabag Jack Sparrow. He is in here. I can sense it." said Twigg, as he slowly paced around the room.

'It's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you don't mind.' thought Jack as he listened in on the pirates' conversation. Then he uncovered a bit of the hay so he could see through it. He saw one of them picking up a pitchfork from the far side of the barn.

"Did he get out the back door?" he said, and he walked over to the door. He rattled the handle.

"No. It's locked. He must be in here. Come out Jack…come on out…we just need to have a word with ya..." he said.

Then they saw a ladder that lead up to the platform above the haystack. Twigg climbed up it and looked around.

"Well, I guess he's not here. Let's go." said Twigg, as all of them walked towards the front door.

"Wait," said Ragetti, "I think I heard something moving. Twigg! Check in the hay."

Twigg grabbed another pitchfork and walked over to where Jack was hiding. He slowly put it into the hay, and moved the hay covering Jack to the side.

"Hello, Jack." said Twigg.

Suddenly, Jack jumped out of the hay and pointed his sword at Twigg's neck.

"Fleabag, huh? Yes, I know you are trying to kill me. But I'm not gonna let you get in my way." said Jack. Mr Gibbs remained hiding in the hay.

"Oh yeh? Well I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" shouted Twigg, as he lunged towards Jack with the pitchfork.

Jack dodged out of the way and Twigg threw the pitchfork to the side. He then took out his sword and crossed with Jack's blade.

Jack and Twigg started to fight with the swords, and the other pirates found Mr Gibbs and held him with a knife to his neck by a wall.

Twigg swang his sword across Jack's legs, but he jumped out of the way. He ran to the ladder and climbed up to the top platform. Twigg followed him, and Jack slashed at his chest and it just slitTwigg's skin. Twigg let out a cry of pain.

"Grr! I'm gonna get you for that, mate!" he said, as he fought fiercely with his sword.

"Look! Mr Gibbs is getting away!" said Jack, and Twigg turned towards Mr Gibbs.

"What..? ARGH!" shouted Twigg, as Jack pushed him off the platform. As Twigg tried to get up, Jack jumped off the platform and aimed his sword at Twigg's neck. Twigg's sword was at the other side of the room.

"Do you think you are going to get away with this, Jack?" asked Twigg, laughing.

"Oh, yes. Barbossa was your Captain, and the Captain always goes down with his ship." said Jack.

"Yeh, but Barbossa didn't go down with his ship. YOU SHOT HIM!" screamed Twigg.

"Err...good point. But that's not what I meant." replied Jack, and he stabbed Twigg through his neck, and Twigg fell onto the floor, with blood leaking everywhere.

"Anyone else wanna fight?" said Jack, but the rest of the pirates ran off. Ragetti got to the door, and shouted,

"We'll get you next time, Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, actually. Oh, whatever. Let's go." said Jack, as he set Mr Gibbs free from the rope that had tied him to the wall. They walked out of the barn, and saw that they had fixed the hole in the Black Pearl's side.

"Hmm, I wonder how young Will and Elizabeth are getting on, eh?" said Jack, as they ran back to the ship.

* * *


End file.
